Anonymity
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Veri Yue was a normal high school girl, when she saved this man from getting hit by a truck, only to be hit herself. But before she dies, the man asks her a simple question. Do you want to live? Co-op with RushTheCrow. It's crazy, it's nutty, and it has a TON of anime characters thrown through out. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1: The Question

It's so cold. Where am I? What happened? I can't see anything, it's too dark.

Cold, so cold.

Where am I? Hmm... I can't remember what happened to me.

That's right! I was late for school and I was in a hurry, and then there was that guy with white hair... but I can't remember anything after that.

"Do you want to live?" A voice came from the darkness.

"What? Who's there? Wait, LIVE? You mean I died?" I asked, trying to see who it was that was speaking to me, and where I was. Then the memories came back. "That's right. I got hit by that truck when I tried to save that guy." I felt tears come to my eyes. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry."

"I will ask again, do you want to live?" The voice asked again. I paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"Even if you have to give up everything you hold dear? Even if you have to give up your old life-" I was confused and interupted the voice.

"Huh? Give up my old life? What do you mean?" There was no response from the mysterious voice for a few moments. "Hello? What do you mean by give up my old life?" There was a slightly irritated sigh.

"No more questions. There is no time left. Do you or do you not want to live? This will be the last time I ask." The voice sounded impatient.

'What should I do?' I thought. 'Man, today sucks, but I have to choose. If I don't, then I will die.' I felt weak. I needed to answer, and I knew what it was.

"I... I... I want to live."

"Good choice." The voice said before I fell completely into the darkness.

What's that sound?

"Honey, she's waking up!" Said a familiar voice.

"What, really?" Said another.

"Veri, my baby! I'm so glad you're alive!" I slowly opened my eyes to see my parents.

"Mom, Dad, where am I?" I asked when I looked around. I was in a hospital. My mom looked slightly surprised.

"What? Don't you remember? Honey you were in an accident."

"That's right! I got hit by that truck when I pushed that guy out of the way." My parent's looked at each other, slightly worried.

"Guy? Honey, there was no one there. The driver lost control of the wheel." My dad said. I cocked my head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"What? That's not what happened. There was a man with white hair crossing the street and the driver didn't see him and I jumped to push him out of the way." My mom shook her head sadly.

"Oh honey, you must have hit your head too hard." I was slightly shocked by my mother's words.

"But Mom-"

"No, that's enough. No more talking. You need to rest am I understood?" She said firmly. I sighed as I looked to my lap.

"Yes Mom." My parents smiled softly, kissing me before exiting the room.

'What the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?' I thought to myself.

"Good, you're up." Said a familiar voice. I jumped.

"Aaah!" I shouted. "Who the hell are you?" I turned to see a man.

"Oh right, I have't introduced myself. My name is Shadow. It's nice to meet you Veri Yue." I felt slightly light headed and fell back onto the pillows in my hospital bed, barely being able to pick up my hand to place it against my forehead. Suddenly my head started to hurt.

"Ow!" I flinched, then dropped my hand. "Why do I feel so weak?" I asked no one in particular. The man with white hair, Shadow, flinched slightly.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I said your full name." I looked back to Shadow.

"Shadow?" I said while staring at him. He had white hair and a strange case of heterochromia, having one blue eye and one red eye. He looked familar, and once my head stopped hurting as badly, it clicked. "Wait! You're the guy from the street!" Shadow nodded with a light smirk.

"Yup, that's me."

"Wait, how did you know my name? And why are my parents acting weird? What's going on? My mom and dad said that I didn't save you, that no one was there but me. But I remember you. Explain!" I glared. I may not know this man, but if I ended up in the hospital because of him, I deserved some answers.

Shadow sighed. "That may take some time to explain." He said. I crossed my arms over my chest, careful of the IV in my hand.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere's any time soon, so I'm all ears." I said, causing Shadow to sigh again. He was quiet for a few seconds before sighing again.

"Okay, fine. I am what is known as a Blood Breed."

 **Okay, so this is actually my boyfriend's story. He doesn't have his own account, so I'm posting it for him. Well, he thinks of the general story, and I have been given perrmission to throw in emotions or actions he may not have thought of. He's a little self conscious about his abilities to create stories, but constructive critisism is welcome! This will have anime/manga characters in it, we promise, but he wants to get his protagonists developed a bit first.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Breed

"Blood breed?" I asked.

"Yes, a race of vampires that feed on the blood of other vampires, however, there are only thirteen of us left. Well, there was only thirteen left. Till now, that is." Shadow looked at me after his explaination. I cocked an eyebrow. Was this guy for real? Vampires aren't real. And what did he mean by 'till now'?

"Okay, so you expect me to believe that you're some kind of vampire that's lived for thousands of years?" Shadow sighed as he shook his head.

"Well, I'm not that old. I'm only about 121 years old." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. 121 years old. And I'm a fairy." Shadow looked around a bit, like he was making sure someone wasn't there to hear our conversation.

"Um... I don't think they'd like it very much that you're making fun of them." I shook my head.

"Okay, yeah. You're definitely crazy." As soon as I said thay my head went fuzzy and my body began to burn.

'What... what's going on? My body. It feels like it's on fire. It's hot... so hot. My throat. It's so dry. Water... I need water.' I thought. Shadow looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow as I grabbed the water on the side table next to me and began to chug it down.

'What?! Why?! Why didn't the water help?! It's so hot, so hot... somebody please help me!' I turned to Shadow, slightly paniced.

"Please, get me some more water. My throat hurts." Shadow shook his head at my plea.

"Water won't help." He said. I felt more panic rise in my already throbbing veins.

"What? Why not?" I couldn't hide my emotion if I tried.

"Because it's not what you thirst for."

"Wh-what?" I watched as Shadow pulled a small knife from his pocket and cut his wrist. My eyes widened in acute horror. "Wh-what are you doing? Why did you cut your wrist?" I felt something within me pulse.

'My body... what's going on?... Huh?... What's that smell?' I watched the crimson liquid begin to drip down Shadow's arm. He held out his arm to me, but I backed away.

"Veri, you need to drink this. It will help you feel better." My eyes widened as I tried to back away more, fighting the weird feeling inside.

"N...No... I... I can't... drink... blood... Are... you...cr...crazy?" I felt myself lean forward, and when I did, I forced myself back. Shadow sighed as he held his arm out closer to me, the look on his face screaming that he was done playing games.

"Veri, now is not the time to fight with me. Just drink it!" He leaned forward, arm inches from my mouth.

"NO!" I nearly schreeched, putting my hands to his arm to push it away. "I won't... drink blood." And instead of pushing, my hands circled Shadow's arm and began to bring it closer.

'But why is my body acting like this? And why does his blood smell so good? I can't help it.' I thought as I felt my jaw open and a tingle in my cuspids. 'No, I can't.' I tried closing my mouth and pushing the arm away again, but the need to quench the burn in my throat over powered. 'My body is moving on it's own.' And I finally sunk my teeth into Shadow's arm, directly into the open wound.

"Ouch." Shadow flinched, but didn't pull away. "There now, drink as much as much as you want, Veri." And drink I did.

'I can feel it. I can feel his blood going down my throat. It tastes so good.' I barely felt Shadow's other arm encircle my shoulders as I fed. 'And the feeling of his blood going through my body.' Something flashed behind my closed eyelids.

'What's going on? What are all these images?' They had slightly foggy edges. 'Memories? But they're not mine... there... his.' And through the foggy images, I saw a man, standing tall with a crown decorating his head. I couldn't make out many features besides that.

"Shadow, you need to leave now."

"No!" That was Shadow's voice, which must mean I'm seeing this through his eyes. "I'm not leaving you here!" The man, a king I assume, seemed to turn slightly towards me, who I knew was actually Shadow.

"There's no time for this. They're coming. Now GO!"

"No!" The king seemed to get irritated.

"Damn it Shadow! They already know my name and I will not allow the names of the last thirteen to get out. Now leave!" It was here that I noticed a fire place that was lit and seemed to already be in the process of burning something.

"But-"

"No!" The King yelled at Shadow, turning fully to face him, but his features were still blurred so I couldn't see them. "Enough of this, you need to go right now! That is an order from your king and a last request from your father! Now please leave my son." Holy shit. Shadow was a prince?!

"Yes my king." Shadow's father seemed to smile lightly.

"Thank you. Now please my son, live a good life." The vision went down to the stone floor.

"I will father. I promise you." And then the vision turned, as if to leave. As soon as Shadow left the room though, he turned back. "I'm not leaving my father to die. There has to be another way." The image turned to the door and once it opened, the man from before was surrounded by others and I couldn't help but feel helpless as I watched an axe, clear as day, fall and severe the king's head from his shoulders.

The head fell to the ground with a heavy thunk and blood almost squirted from the severed arteries and veins as the monsters to preform the deed released the body, which slunk to the ground with a sickening plop, falling in the pool of blood forming at the knees.

The vision completely blured as I blinked. I no longer saw an old, cold room with a dead body and its assassin's seeig through Shadow's eyes, but saw said man's arm with a cut and two puncture wounds.

"What? Why did you stop? Did you get enough? Veri, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shadow sounded genuinely concerned. I just clung to him as I cried.

"I... I... I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "For everything."

"Sorry?" Shadow sounded very confused.

"I... I... saw... your memories... when they... I'm so sorry... please forgive me." I buried my face deeper into Shadow's chest as I heard him sigh and lightly pat my hair.

"Oh Veri. You shouldn't be the one to apologize. It's not your fault. Now sleep." He said calmingly. I felt my body buzz lightly, but my eyes began to droop.

"I feel... so... weak." I felt my eyes flutter close.

"Rest now Veri. It's been a long day for you." And I finally slipped back into unconsciousness.

 **Here we go. I know we haven't introduced ANY anime characters, but I promise! The first few will be introduced the chapter after next!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

"Veri... Veri." I heard as I began to come back to consciousness.

'What's that sound?' I thought, not really hearing what was being said.

"Veri?" And as I awoke more, I recognized my mother's voice.

"Mom?" I opened my eyes and saw her sitting next to me with a small smile on her face.

"Well it's about time you woke up." I looked around tiredly, realizing Shadow was no where to be seen.

"Where's Shadow?" My mom cocked her head for a second.

"Shadow? Who are you talking about honey?" My mom automatically smiled as something flashed in her eyes. "Oh! Is this Shadow person your boyfriend?" She said happily. My eyes widened as I sat up.

"What? No!" She shook her head as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, there's no need to worry about it." She said, smile never leaving her face.

"Mom..." I said, slightly embarrassed. My mom's smile changed to one of recognition.

"Oh right before I forget. This came in the mail for you." My mother went into her purse and pulled out an envelope, handing it out to me. I took it and read the return adrees. Moonlight Academy? I opened it and inside was a letter. I skimmed it over.

"Hm... it seems to be an acceptance letter for a school. Moonlight Academy?" My mom beamed.

"Oh how wonderful!" And she started to gush and taking about 'how wonderful' it was that I got accepted to such a 'wonderful' school. I noticed another letter in the envelope.

'Huh? There's another letter in here. And it's from Shadow.' I waited until my mother left to read it.

 _Dear Veri,_

 _If you want answers, then come to Moonlight Academy. That's where you will find me,but be prepared to give up your old way of life._

 _P.S. If you do decide to come here, do not tell anyone your race. You are now a Blood Breed, one of the most feared and hated races in the world. And NEVER, and I mean EVER, tell anyone your full name. Blood Breed like us get our power from anonymity, and if anyone was to get your full name, you would die._

"Okay, so that's scary." I said to the empty room. Then realization hit me. "Wait, I'm a Blood Breed! Man my life's been turned upside down."

About two days ago I was released from the hospital. I said goodbye to my friends and family, and headed off to Moonlight Academy. A boarding school for monsters and demons alike, and now my new home.

 **Tada! Chapter three! Anyways, sorry for the slow updates. I'm slacking on getting my parts of the chapters done because I'm focusing on my self-only stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: On Time

"Well, I'm here. But I have no idea where here is." I said once I got off the bus and watched it drive away. _'Damn it Shadow. Why didn't you leave me any directions on how to get to the damn school. Today has been awful.'_ I thought to myself.

"Veri... Veri it's time to get up honey. Veri... Veri..." I looked around. What the fuck was that? "Veri you need to get up." I felt myself beginning to slip back into consciousness. Oh, a dream? Really? I had a dream of a bus dropping me off in the middle of no where? I groaned.

"Mom! Just give me five more minutes!" I yelled through the door. My curtains were closed and I could barely see the light that was coming through. It couldn't be pass six right? The bus didn't leave till 11:30, so I have plenty of time to-

"Veri, you need to get up honey or you're going to miss your bus." My mom said through the door. I heard, but didn't really.

"Hm... what time is it?" I asked. To lazy to actually look at my alarm clock.

"11:15." My eyes flew open.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and throwing my pajamas off and clothes on. I didn't have enough time to shower, damn it. Glad I did last night. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked my mother while opening my bedroom door. My mother just shook her head with a motherly smile.

"I did, but you just kept falling back asleep." She said as she headed down stairs. I followed behind her.

"Man, I hope I don't miss the bus..." Eating a quick breakfast, though it really should be considered lunch now, and I was ready to go, luggage packed and everything.

"Okay honey. Are you sure you have everything?" My mother asked. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure I have everything. Now I need to hurry or I'll miss the bus. I love you and I'll see you later." I turned, reaching to grab a bag when my mother stopped me.

"Wait." I turned to her quickly.

"What, why?" My mother opened her arms to me.

"I didn't get my goodbye kiss." I rolled my eyes.

"Really Mom? I need to go. I don't have time." I said. My mother pouted slightly, like a kinda angry pout.

"Veri Yue, you give your mother a kiss right now." My body automatically felt weak. _'What? Again my body feels weak.'_

"Okay Mom." I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Thank you. Now have a safe trip honey." I smiled lightly.

"I will." I said. _'My body feels like lead._ ' I thought as I headed to where the bus was supposed to get me. I saw that it was already there, and the door began to close.

"Wait! Don't leave!" I don't know how I got on the damn bus, but I did. I got dropped off on some random road in the woods and I sighed. Just like my damn dream. "Man today sucks. I'm hungry, and I have no idea where I am. Can today get any worse?" And at that moment, it did.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice called.

"What?" I turned just in time to see a boy coming at me, unable to slow down. He collided with me. "Ah!" I yelped while falling back on my ass, the boy falling with me.

"Ow... that hurt." The boy who ran into me said, rubbing his head.

"Ow..." I said as I sat up. The boy jumped lightly.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked, standing up and holding a hand out to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to the hand. I took the time to really look at him. He had tan skin and a face that held a childish quality, but was begining to become defined. He had short, shaggy brown hair and his eyes. I fucking hated him for them because he had these gorgeous blue-green eyes that would make any girl fall for him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you new? I've never seen you around here before?" I nodded as I dusted my skirt off.

"Yeah, my name's..." I paused for a minute. _'Wait... Shadow said never to tell anyone my full name'_ "...Veri. You can call me Veri." The boy smiled softly. Damn his smile was about as amazing as his eyes! Why were there no boys like this at my old school?

"Veri. That's a really cute name." I blushed lightly. "I'm Eren. It's nice to meet you Veri." He held his hand out again for a hand shake. I smiled.

"Yeah, like wise." I took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Eren pulled his hand back and glanced at his watch, face paling slightly.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late! He's going to kill me." Eren looked up at me quickly, giving me a quick smile. "Well, sorry to hit and run, but I have to go, so I'll see you later Veri." I reached a hand out.

"Wait! How do I get to the school?" I yelled. He turned to me and pointed to a path he was about to turn on.

"Just follow this path and you'll get there in no time. Anyways, I've got to hurry, see ya later!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later... wait, what just happened?" I asked no one in particular. I sighed and just followed the path Eren had just taken. Ten minutes later, I did indeed make it to what looked like a school. "Well... I made it he-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I saw Eren standing with his hands clapped together in front of him as he bowed his head slightly to a shorter male with raven hair that was shaved on the bottom with the top strands being a little longer and these steel grey eyes, leaning a little closer to a grey-blue. The shorter male looked pissed. "Please forgive me. I really did try to be on time. I did, but then I bumped into the new girl and-"

"I don't give a fuck. The fact of the matter is, you were late, you shit. You always are." The male paused to rub his eyebrows. "Why the fuck do I even bother choosing a time and expect you actually show up then? It's a pain in the ass brat." I approached the two carefully, deciding now was a good time to interupt.

"Um... excuse me?" The male's head snapped towards me, making me jump back slightly.

"What do you want brat?" He snapped.

"Um... this is Moonlight Academy... right?" There was no sign, and I had no idea what it was supposed to look like. Shadow gave me jack for information.

"Yeah, what about it?" The short raven male said, obviously annoyed. By Eren being late for whatever or me, I wasn't quiet sure.

"I-I was just wondering." I said, kinda shrinking back on myself. Eren hand moved his hands to his hips, a dissappointed look on his face.

"Levi, you don't need to be rude. Now apologize." He said, lightly hitting Levi's shoulder. Levi rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue.

"Tsk, whatever brat." He turned to me. "Sorry brat." Eren's eyes stayed narrowed.

"Levi." Eren said in a voice that sounded almost like a parent sassing a child.

"What? I fucking apologized. What else do you what from me?" Levi said, turning to Eren as they began another arguement.

 _'What's going on?I just got here and I've already started a fight. Man, today really sucks.'_ I thought to myself.

"Whatever. Hey girl, what's your name?" I snapped back to reality and looked to who had spoken to me, meaning Levi.

"What?" Okay, I wasn't fully back, but can you blame me? This guy, who was pretty cute, looked like he was either bored as all hell or was about to rip my throat out with his bare teeth. The guy freaked me out.

"What are you, deaf? Come here?" Levi said. I didn't move and his eyes narrowed more, making his face lean more to the throat removal side.

"Eep! Uh... okay." I said, stepping closer.

"What's your name girl?" He repeated. Eren seemed to have given up on giving this guy a lesson on manners.

"Um..." I paused, trying to decide if I really wanted to tell Levi. And the pause seemed to only piss him off more.

"Spit it out already damn it." I jumped at Levi's harsh tone.

"Veri. My name's Veri." I said, standing straight. Levi seemed to only calm slightly.

"Okay Veri. What's your last name?" I froze for a second before giving off a shaky laugh.

"Haa... um... that's..." Levi's eyes narrowed again.

"Tsk, damn brat. Tell me your damn last name. Now." He held tons of authority in his voice. It made me want to answer, but I couldn't.

"I... I... I can't." I said. I was beginning to shake a bit. Eren cocked an eyebrow while Levi just rolled his eyes.

"Damn it. I know what you are." He said. I froze, eyes widening while I stared at Levi, but not his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know you're a Blood Breed." My blood ran cold then, looking around to make sure no one else was around to hear this. Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"What? You're a Blood Breed?" Eren asked, looking at me with disbelief.

 _'Oh no. They know. What's going to happen now? Are they going to kill me? Someone. Please help me!'_ I felt tears bit at the sides of my eyes.

"That's enough Levi. Leave her alone." I turned to the familar voice. Shadow was approaching us.

"Tsk. Shadow, why aren't you in class?" Levi asked. Shadow just shrugged.

"I'm here for her." He said, motioning to me with his hand. Levi rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"Whatever. You're free to go." Levi said, motioning over to Shadow with his head.

"Um... o-okay." I said, hurrying over to Shadow.

"Veri, are you alright?" Shadow asked once I was close enough.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine." I said. I thought we were about to leave, but I was wrong.

"Shadow. How? How did you change her? There's only a 1% chance that she would have survived the changing process. Tell me. Now." Levi said, voice back into it's authoritive tone. Shadow just smiled.

"I'm sorry old friend, but I can't tell you that. Now if you'll excuse us. We have things to do."

"Whatever." Levi said, grabbing Eren's wrist and began to drag the confused boy away. Eren had enough sense to wave back at me before they disappeared around the corner.

"Come on Veri." Shadow said.

"Okay." I said. The tears finally began to fall. Shadow sighed lightly, not like he was annoyed, just a normal, kind of solem sigh.

"Sorry Veri. I didn't mean to take so much time meeting you." He stopped walking and began to pat my head. "There there Veri, you don't need to cry. You're safe now." I just grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest.

"I was so scared! I thought I was going to die."

"It's okay Veri. You're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm promise you." I had no reason to believe him, or trust him. But I did.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"Right!" Shadow suddenly said. "You haven't had blood in a week! Here." Shadow said, pulling out a blade and cutting his wrist. "Ow... well, drink up." He said, motioning his wrist to me. I stepped back, putting my hands up between Shadow and I.

"No. No, I'm fine, really." I said, taking another step back. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Veri, you're lying to yourself again, but your body's being honest." At that moment, the smell of his blood hit me again.

 _'Not again. It smells so good, I can't help myself.'_ And I stepped forward, sinking my teeth into the wound.

"There, now was that so hard? Ow! Not so hard. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled into his wrist.

 _'I feel so safe when he's near me. But why? I just met him a week ago. So why do I feel so safe around him?'_ And then I saw more of Shadow's memories. There was a younger Shadow, a lot younger than the last time I saw him. Maybe ten or twelve in body age. And there was a littler Levi.

 _"Come on brat." Littler Levi said. Shadow puffed his cheeks out. They were in what must have been Shadow's room in the palace._

 _"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Shadow said indignantly._

 _"Yes, you are." Levi said. He still had that bored look on his face, but it had changed into a little smirk. Shadow stood on his bed, crossing his arms._

 _"No! I'm older than you. So I'm not a brat!" Shadow said again. Levi rolled his eyes with a small smile._

 _"Whatever. Let's go play." And the two ran out of the bedroom._

That's when the memory ended and I pulled myself from Shadow's arm. _'Shadow was so cute when he was young!'_ I thought, giggling lightly.

 **I told you that there would be anime characters eventually! And it happens to be Eren and Levi from Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin! If anyone seems OOC... I blame Rush dialouge wise. But action wise and a few of Levi's dialouge, that's my fault!**


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlight Academy

"What? Why are you laughing?" Shadow asked as I continued to giggle.

"Cause you were so cute when you were little." I said, before a thought hit me. "Wait, how old are you?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I already told you. I'm 121." He said. My eyes widened.

"What? You were really serious about that?" I asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yes."

"You're so old." I said, looking at him closely. Shadow shrugged.

"Not really. I'm the youngest of the remaining thirteen Blood Breed." He said.

"Um... aren't there fourteen Bloodbreed? And wouldn't I be the youngest since I'm only 18." I asked. Shadow sighed and looked at me.

"Well... you have a point bu-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Well anyways, where do I bring my stuff?" I asked.

"Your room. Where else?" Shadow said. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Well I know that! I meant where IS my room?" I huffed. Shadow seemed to finally realize something.

"Oh yeah. It's only your first day here." I face palmed slightly. "Okay then, your room is this way." He said and started walking. We made it to a building that was dark gray with three stories and seemed to be mostly made of wood. "It's right in here-"

"Stop!" We were stopped before we could enter the dorm. Shadow and I turned to see a girl with brown hair that reached her hips and equally brown eyes that had a slight red tint to them. She had a sash on her arm with what I believed to be the school logo on it. "Shadow you know better than to try and enter the female's dorm." She said, eyes hard, but not cold.

"Huh? Yuuki you know I don't care for any of the girls at this school." Shadow said. Hearing that made me a little upset, but I had no clue why. The girl, Yuuki, cocked her head slightly.

"Then why are you here?" She asked. Shadow motioned to me.

"I'm bringing this kid to her room. She's new." Shadow said. Yuuki cocked her head the other direction before she finally noticed me.

"You mean that girl that's hiding behind you?" She asked. It wasn't a lie. I was could you blame me? I just met LEVI. I feel that I'm justified to be slightly terrified of anyone who isn't Shadow.

"Yup." Shadow said with a quick nod.

"H-Hi there..." I said. Shadow stepped aside a bit so that I could see Yuuki and she could get a better look at me.

"Come on, introuce yourself." Shadow said. I nodded slowly.

"Okay... Hi, my name's Veri. It's nice to meet you." I said, bowing slightly. Yuuki smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Veri! I'm Yuuki Cross. I'm head of the disiplinary committee here at Moonlight Academy." She said proudly. I just sort of started at her dumbfound. What the hell do I say to THAT?

"Okay Veri. I'm sure that Yuuki can help you find your room." Shadow said. I began to panic a little.

"B-But Shadow-" He held up a finger.

"No buts. Yuuki knows a lot more about this school and dorm than myself, so I will see you later." He said, turning and walking away. _'Damn that Shadow! Walking off and leaving me with someone I just met.'_

"Veri, are you alright?" Yuuki asked. I must have made a face.

"I'm fine." _'What am I saying? I'm not fine. I'm in some new world filled with monsters and the only person I know just left me alone with some girl.'_ I sighed.

"Oh... okay then. Oh, I almost forgot! What's the room number you're staying in?" Yuuki asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh.. let's see." I started looking through my pockets and bags. _'Where did I put that piece of paper... found it!'_ I pulled it out of the front zipper of one of my suitcases before reading it to Yuuki. "Um... my room number is 3114."

"Oh, okay. It's right over here." Yuuki said as she lead me into the dorm. We went up a few stairs to the second floor and to the room, knocking on the door. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hmm... Looks like the others are all out." I cocked my head.

"Others?" I asked. Yuuki nodded.

"Yes, your room mates."

"Oh, okay." _'Great. More strangers.'_ Yuuki pulled out what must have been like a master dorm key and opened the door before handing me my own and allowing me to get my stuff put away. The room was four person suite. It had a living room, a kitchenette, and four doors. Three of which already had names attatched, so I took the one second from the left. My personal bedroom was blank, except for a bed. I figured I'd have to buy my own furniture or something.

"Anyways. Now that you've put your stuff away, would you like a tour of the academy?" Yuuki asked once I shut the suite dorm, having put the key on a loop on my skirt. I had yet to get the school uniform anyways.

"Yes. That would be nice." I said with a nod. Yuuki and I walked around the campus and buildings. She'd point to classroom, saying what they were used for, and showed me the boys dorm, even if I'd never be allowed in. It ended up being that this school had, like, everything.

It had a BLACKSMITHS SHOP for crying out loud. As well as an archery range and an arrangement of different sport fields and courts and just... it was huge. I was glad that Yuuki gave me a tour, because I would have surely gotten lost somewhere. We were currently approaching a large building and Yuuki motioned to it.

"Here is the Duel Arena where students come to learn and get better at Duel Monsters." Yuuki said as we walked inside. It seemed that a duel was happening and I just rolled my eyes slightly.

"But Duel Monsters is just a card ga- Wait. There are ACTUAL hollograms?" I asked, staring down and seeing a monster form with a few hollogram projectors that surrounded the Duel Arena.

"Hey! Hurry up! Zane and Shadow are about to duel!" Some random student said to one of her friends as they sat down. Yuuki turned to me with a smile.

"Come on Veri. This should be fun." She said.

"Fun?" I asked. Some kids at my old school played the boring, no hollogram, just a table Duel Monsters, and I never found the appeal in it.

"Come on over here! They're about to start!" Someone else called. Yuuki grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Veri!"

"Huh? Right." And I was dragged into the stands.

"You ready Zane?" A voice said from the arena. _'Wait, that voice.'_ I looked down and saw that it was Shadow. Then realized that it shouldn't really shock me considering that everyone was saying either his or this Zane person's name, who I assumed to be the tall blue haired and eyed guy standing across from Shadow.

"Always." Zane said, and the duel began.

 **Hey ho! No clue where that came from. Anywho, here's the fifth chapter! And we introduced Yuuki Cross from Vampire Knight and Zane Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Yes, Rush decided on the 4Kids, english name. I had never heard his Japanese name (which is Ryo Marufuji if any of you are interested) until I looked up how to spell it to make sure Rush got it right because I've seen it spelt Zhane before. I had meant it when I said there would be more anime characters, and we aren't done yet! (Save me, there's like... over 50 more that he wants to add/mention)**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet The Headmaster

' _Wow I've never seen Shadow look so happy before not even in his own memories'_ I thought once Shadow finished the duel. There was a tap on my shoulder.

"Veri, you ok?" Yuuki said with slight concern in her voice. I turned to her, still not really there.

"... Huh. What? Yeah I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"You were spacing out." She said.

"Oh really? Sorry about that. It's just I was ummmmm." I tried not to look her in the eye. _'Come on, think fast!'_ "admiring the duel that's all Hehehe...eh." I scratched my cheek slightly.

"Oh... I see, well okay." Yuuki said, but she could totally see past my bullshit.

' _I want to say nice save but the excuse was horrible'_ I thought to myself, dropping my head slightly in defeat.

"Hey Veri, can I ask you a question?" Yuuki said as we left the arena.

"Sure, what's on your mind.?" I said. Yuuki seemed to have trouble thinking of how to word her question.

"I just wanted to know what your connection to Shadow is. That's all." She asked. It was an innocent question… but… _'Fuck, what do I do now? It's not like I can just say 'oh yeah, he's the one that turned me into a Blood Breed,' cause yeah, that will go over well.'_ I thought.

"He's a friend." Good save me! Good save! Yuuki turned to me with a smile, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh really! When did you two meet?" She asked.

"Uhhhh….." Let's see, tell her the truth or lie to her. Surely there should be nothing wrong with the truth, but it's only been a couple of days, so I guess I'll just stretch it out a little. "About a…...a week." I said. Yuuki's head snapped towards me.

"What? A _week_? Seriously? Whoa, that's not very long at all." She said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah." I said, scratching my cheek again and avoiding eye contact.

"Wait, Veri. Is Shadow the one that turned you?" Yuuki asked.

"….um ...um….yeah." I said with a small nod. Yuuki smiled.

"Wow, you must be special to him then." She said. I shrugged.

"I don't really know what Shadow thinks of me." I looked down at my feet.

"Veri, you okay, you're crying." Yuuki said, concern all throughout her voice.

' _What? Oh, I see. I miss my friends and family'_ I thought. I then just threw myself into Yuuki's arms and began to cry my heart out.

"It's okay Veri. You can cry." Yuuki said as she began to pet my head.

"Th…...Tha….Thank you Yuuki." I said through my tears.

"Come on Veri, let's go get your school uniform." Yuuki said gently, almost motherly. I nodded and we went to the HeadMaster's Office.

"HeadMaster, may we come in?" Yuuki asked as she knocked on the door. The HeadMaster's secretary didn't seem to be in, but I caught her name plate that said _Ceras Victoria_.

"Yes, please do come in and sit down." A deep, smooth voice said from the other side of the door. As we entered, I noticed that the room was dark. There was light in the room, but from a few candles here and there, the curtains closed and a sort of dreary and gothic feel in the air and decor. Yuuki stepped aside slightly and motioned a hand to me.

"This is the new-" Yuuki began, but the HeadMaster raised a single, gloved hand, signalling for Yuuki to stop speaking.

"I know who she is, Miss. Cross. Now if you would, could you please leave the room? I would like to talk to her in private." He said. His voice sent shivers down my spin. But Yuuki just nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Veri." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Uhhh okay." I said as I watched Yuuki shut the door behind her.

"Now then, Miss Yue, shall we get started?" The HeadMaster said. From what I could see from the light provided by the candles, the HeadMaster was pale, with very long black hair and piercing red eyes that seemed to give off an eerie glow.

"Sure. Wait, how do you know my last name?" I asked. I was instantly hit with fear. The HeadMaster chuckled slightly, a dark undertone in his voice.

"Do not fret miss. I assure you, I am one of the only people that know, for I myself am a Blood Breed just like you and Shadow. You may call me Alucard." He said smoothly. My eyes widened slightly.

"Oh I see. So you're a Blood Breed too?" I said, just wanting some confirmation.

"Yes, now then, let's get up to speed on the rules of this academy. First, students attending this academy must remain in their human forms. This academy is to help the young ones here coexist with the humans. Second, students are prohibited to kill each other. This academy is for all races, not just a select few. Now, my secretary will get you the school uniform." At that moment, the door opened to reveal a woman that was as pale as Alucard but still seemed to have just the slightest bit more color. Probably because of her wide smile that showed off her fangs. She had short blond hair and these bright blue eyes that really seemed to light up the gloom and doom of the office.

"Hello there. I'm ! I hope my husband hasn't scared you too much." She said as she looked to the HeadMaster. He only gave a small smile to the woman as she put her hands on her hips. "I've told you a thousand times to open the curtains. The damn sun won't kill you."

"Fine, fine." He said, seeming to give a dismissive wave, but then the curtains flew open, filling the room with light and having the candles go out simultaneously. My mouth dropped open slightly.

' _That's new I didn't know that Bleed Breeds had powers.'_ I thought in amazement.

"Yes, yes. Show off your powers. Come on dear, let's get you a uniform." Mrs. Victoria said.

"Uhhh Okay." I said as I followed her out of the room. But not without first noticing Alucard flick his wrist again, causing the curtains to close and the candles to relight.

The uniform was made up of black, mid-thigh length shorts, a black, corset styled top with a low neckline, revealing the small bat that appeared on my chest a few hours after Shadow changed me. It also had red lacing and frills and was white where it laced in the front and fanned out at the bottom and also white sleeves that reached slightly past my wrists. It also had a black coat with white pinstripes with white also bordering the collar and reached just past the shorts. It also came with knee lengthed, one inch heeled boots that laced up the front.

"You can add whatever you want to the outfit, as long as it's tasteful and doesn't offend the other races." Mrs. Victoria said as I stepped out in my new uniform. I nodded, putting my rose choker back on. I felt good. The uniform was super cute. It was then that Yuuki came back and showed me brought me back to my room.

 **That's right. Alucard and Ceras Victoria from Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate! And yes, they're married. Ceras is NOT a Blood Breed though. And she didn't take Alucard's name because Alucard needs his Anonymity (see what Rush did there). This is also why he goes by Alucard and not his real name. How many anime have we dragged into this now? Four? And we aren't even CLOSE to done yet.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

It's been about 2 days since I came to Moonlight Academy. A lot has happened since I arrived. I met my new roommates, but I really haven't talked to them that much, so I don't really know much about them. But today is my first official day at Moonlight Academy. My first class is a general math course with Mr. Armin Arlert. A vampire with shoulder length blond hair, and these beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We have a new transfer student." Mr. Arlert said with a smile, showing off fangs. I walked in as he motioned for me.

"Hello, my name's Veri. It's nice to meet you all." I said with a slight bow. And then the wolf whistles and cat calls began.

"Wow she's really hot" One of the guys said.

"Yeah man no kidding. Look at that body, whoo, whoo, let me have some of that." Said another.

"Hey cutie will you go out with me?"

"Hey are you a vampire?"

"Now now class." Mr. Arlert said, but it wasn't very… intimidating.

"Yeah, and look at her eyes." A female student said. "One red, one blue? She's a Medio Raza! And they've got to be the fucking hottest! How old are you?" It was at this point I got very uncomfortable. And what did she mean by a blue eye and a red eye? Both my eyes are blue, last time I checked. Then, someone stood up.

"Enough you guys leave her alone. Can't you guys see that all you're doing is making her nervous?" A girl with long red hair and red eyes said. She was one of my roommates. Shana, I believe was her name. The first student to comment rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. The flat chested redhead is all pissy." He said. Shana turned to him, radiating anger, also known as CATCHING ON FUCKING FIRE!

"I'll show you pissy." She said. Shana was about to move when someone else cleared their throat. I turned to see a girl with intricate red eyes and white hair with pink tips, opposite of my pink hair with newly acquired white tips via my transformation. She was another one of my roommates, I think her name was Moka.

"Enough, all of you. Or do I have to put you all in your places again? Now apologize." Her voice held authority, and an edge of danger. Not as strong as Levi's, but it was still damn scary.

"Oh crap Moka's pissed!" Everyone who had made comments on me said. "We all humbly apologize for our attention. Will you please find it in your heart to forgive us?" I blinked a few times, trying to register how much authority my roommate had on so many people.

" …Yeah…Yeah sure." I said, still slightly dumbfounded.

"See? That didn't hurt one bit." Moka said. The students all nodded quickly. I cocked my head slightly. 'What just happened?'

"Why thank you Miss. Akashiya." Mr. Arlert said with a grateful smile.

Class proceeded smoothly after that. Lunch came about and I was met with a flood of questions. Stuff like 'Who are you, where are you from, what's your race', you know, the common things.

"OH MY GOSH!" One of the girls screamed. "Look it's Shadow. SHADOW he's the most popular guy in the whole school!" She squealed with a bunch of other girls.

"Wait. Shadow? The most popular guy in school? No way, there's got to be some kind of mistake." I said.

"SHADOW over here!" One of them said, waving their hand and completely ignoring my earlier comment. Shadow looked towards us, eyes locking with mine. "He looked at me!

"You?" Said another. "He looked at me." Shadow slowly approached the table with a smile.

"Now now ladies, let's not fight. I didn't come to start a fight. I came here for her." Shadow said, pointing to me. My eyes widened slightly as I pointed to myself.

"Me? What, why?" I asked, slightly baffled. I know that he's the one to change me and everything, and was the one who brought me here. But I didn't really expect to have much contact with him. And I surely didn't expect him to actually come looking for me after not seeing him for two days.

"Came to bring you lunch." Shadow said, taking out a vial filled with a red liquid. I had a feeling I knew what it was too.

"What? No it's fine I'm not hungry. I said. _'Shadow what are you doing? Trying to get me killed? All these girl's stares are as cold as ice.'_ I thought to myself, noticing the slight chill and daggers being glared into my form.

"Veri, you know you have to eat right or you'll lose your strength." Shadow said, putting the vial in my hand. _'I'm going to die, these girls are going to kill me.'_

"Anyway, I will see you later. I have to be getting back to my classroom." Shadow said.

"Oh okay. See you later." I said, and he turned and walked away. _'Wait he just left me with a pack of angry fan girls.'_

 **Moka from Rosario+Vampire and Shana by Shakugen No Shana, along with Armin Arlert from AoT/SnK!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lunchtime Trouble

"So Veri, how do you know the prince?" One of the girls asked.

"Prince?" I asked. 'How do they know that Shadow's a prince?'

"Yeah, he's the prince of our school." She said.

"Yeah he's the best, and he's the hottest guy in school." Another said, fanning herself slightly.

"So how the hell do you know my Shadow, and what is your relationship with him?" Another asked.

"Rosalina, he's not just your prince you know." A girl said. The one whom I would assume was Rosalina turned to her with a sneer.

"Yes he is. I'm the only woman for Shadow." Rosalina then turned to me. "So what's your connection and... Wait, are you a Medio Raza?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, why?" I asked. Rosalina stuck her nose into the air.

"That means you're half human." She said, a hint of disgust it her voice. I scowled slightly.

"What does me being half human have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You're about as useful as trash." Rosalina says. I felt anger begin to boil in my gut.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I ask, standing slightly. Rosalina didn't even bat an eyelash as she launched into her response.

"You're my problem. You're just some little half human trash that's trying to take my man." She said. I growled.

"I'm not trying to take Shadow from you. He's just my…." I trailed off. 'My what? What is Shadow to me? I mean, he's the one that saved my life, but I guess I never gave it much thought'

"He's just your what? Look you bitch, Shadow is mine and he will never belong to some half human little whore. So you better just back off or you'll regret it." Rosalina had a threatening air as she got in my face.

"Rosalina. Back off." Moka bit out as she approached us.

"Or what Moka? You know you can't touch me or you'll start war between our families." Rosalina said with a smug smirk. Moka clicked her tongue. It was then that a tall, muscular male came over. He had slicked back, spiky blond hair, gray-blue eyes, and headphones around his neck that had little spikes on the side.

"If you were smart, Rosalina, you would shut up." He said once he was closer. Rosalina had yet to notice him before she started speaking, turning as she did so.

"Why you little.. ha…...La...Laxus. Why you here?" Rosalina asked once she saw the muscular blond. Laxus nodded his head towards me.

"To pick her up. Why else would I come into your classroom during lunch." He said

"Her?" Rosalina sneered. "You came to pick up this little half human tra-" She stopped speaking when the spikes on Laxus' headphones sparked. 'Was that a trick of the mind or did his headphones literally spark?' I thought as I watched with wide eyes.

"I SAID SHUT UP! Or are you trying to piss me off?" Laxus said. "Now then, you coming or not?" Laxus asked, turning his eyes back to me. I nodded.

"Yeah…." I had the feeling that pissing this guy off was a bad idea.

"Tch…. wait. Who are you taking this trash to see? Is it my Shad-" Rosalina began.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" Laxus roared, and not only did his headphones spikes spark, but the sparks connected and rolled around his entire body. 'Okay, so they don't just spark and it's not just me.'

"Eek, I'm s-s-sorry!" Rosalina said ducking her head and backing away.

"Veri, we're leaving." Laxus said.

But...what abou-" I began.

"NOW!" I jumped and followed in step behind the blond. He was obviously lacking in the patience department.

 **Laxus from Fairy Tail. If he seems like an ass, it's because Rush is mixing before excil Laxus with time skip Laxus. And I think what will be taking up the bottom A/N will be who was added from what anime in that chapter, so that if you want to watch the Animes the characters are from, you can.**


	9. Chapter 9: Little Ver Ver

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you and where are you taking me?" I asked as I walked through the halls with the older student.

"The name's Laxus Dreyar, and I'm takin' ya to the roof to see Shadow." He said. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Wait, what for and why didn't he just tell me to go when he came to see me in the classroom?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Laxus shrugged.

"Don't know, all he said wes to bring ya to the roof." I nodded before something clicked in my head.

"Wait! Did you say your name was Laxus Dreyar? You wouldn't happen to be related to Ivy Dreyar would you?" I asked. Laxus looked over to me with a small smirk.

"Yeah, she's my little sister, It's been a while little Ver Ver, Ivy says hi by the way." My mouth dropped open as I stared at Laxus. He did look sort of familiar now that I thought about it, and now that I know who he really is, he looks TOTALLY familiar.

"So wait, this is where you go to school? So all this time you were going to a school filled with monsters and demons? Hm…. wait if you're here then you must be a monster or a demon right? Which means Ivy's a demon or a monster too." I said, wondering why I was going to a human school with a demon/monster.

"Nope, me and Ivy are both human." Laxus said. I cocked my head, completely confused.

"Human! But what about what happened in the classroom you were surrounded by all that electricity earlier?" I asked. No normal human can do that.

"That was my magical power radiating off my body." Laxus said, speaking like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Magical power? Are you some kind of wizard?"

"Yeah, I'm a wizard. I use a mixture of lightning magic and dragon slayer magic." My eyes widened.

"Dragon slayer magic? Wait, dragons are real?" Laxus looked like he was getting annoyed with all my questions.

"Yup just as real as me and you. Anyways, we're here." Laxus said as he opened the door for me.

"What? That was fast! Huh...wait there's nobody up here? Where's Shadow?" I looked around the empty roof. Laxus seemed to get even more annoyed.

"Tch….Get out here now you bastard, Lightning Javelin!" I jumped slightly as Laxus aimed a lightning bolt looking thing at his shadow.

'What the, way is he attacking his own shadow,...huh there's something's come out of Laxus's shadow' And out of Laxus's shadow, came Shadow.

"Damn, you're just as powerful as ever antioch Laxus." Shadow said as he wiped blood from his lips.

'What the hell! Shadow just came out of Laxus shadow. how the hell did he do that?'

Would ya stop slinking around in other people's shadows? It's creepy." Laxus said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Shadow just smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say? It's just too much fun bugging you." Laxus' eyes narrowed as lightning started to spark around him again.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?" Laxus roared. Shadow seemed to start to loosen up and turned to Laxus, a dark aura beginning to surround him.

"Bring it on, lightning rod." I decided that now would be the best time to step in.

"Now now guys. Let's not fight, okay?" Both males turned to me before sighing.

"Fine." They said in unison. Then I remembered the reason I was here instead of eating my lunch… drinking my lunch? Whatever.

"Oh right! Hey Shadow, why did you call me up to the roof for anyways?" Shadow turned to me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hm….Oh right. I wanted to ask you how your first day was going and if you need any help with your classes?" Shadow said with a smile. I gave a small one back.

"Well everything's okay except for…" I trailed off as I looked off to the side.

"Except for what, Veri?" Shadow said, sounding concerned.

"Huh… it's nothing don't worry about it." I said, quickly dismissing it.

"Veri…you know-"

"Sorry butt in, but the next class is about to start." Laxus said, looking at the clock tower.

"What? I'm going to be late!" I cried, quickly turning to go down the stairs when Shadow caught my arm.

"Veri, promise me you won't believe everything you hear about us okay." Shadow sounded very concerned before he released my arm. "Now then, move your ass to class before you're late."

"Crap!" And I ran down the stairs. 'What did Shadow mean when he said not to believe everything I hear? I just wish he'd stop being so cryptic.' I was out of hearing range when Laxus started talking to Shadow again.

"Shadow, you know you're gonna have to tell her eventually, right?" The larger male said, arms crossed over his chest as he looked to the vampire next to him. Shadow sighed.

"I know, but now is not the time. It's much too early for her to know and besides, if she knew, she'd only hate herself and I don't want that to happen." He said, watching the door to the stairwell close.


End file.
